


rain down on me

by netsirhc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, This Is Sad, idk why i wrote this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: Viktor hated the rain. For more reasons than one.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	rain down on me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know why I wrote this. Well, I do. I needed a break from two ghosts (I told you guys I was working on it haha) and ...this happened. I'm so sorry. hhahaha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short drabble. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own YOI or the characters. Sad face.

Viktor hated the rain. 

Before, it was because of the gloom that it brought. It hid away the sunshine and brought a chill to his skin and his mind. All he wanted to do when it was raining was to pull the blanket over his head and close his eyes and just  _ sleep _ . Rain held no recovery for him like it did for Yuuri. 

Yuuri loved the rain. Absolutely adored it. He loved the way it felt on his skin, dancing over every inch of him as he looked up into the crying sky. He always said it was the sky giving him reassurances and washing away the negativity that he held on for so long. Every time it rained, Yuuri went out to their balcony and held out his hand so the rain could splash over his skin. He’d just close his eyes and take it all in. 

He was so beautiful during those moments, completely lost in the senses that his actions left him. He was so carefree, so blissfully and truthfully...Yuuri. 

God, Viktor loved him so much it hurt. 

Viktor never liked the rain but he could like it if it meant to watch Yuuri like that. And he did. 

But Viktor is under the impression that maybe the rain doesn’t like  _ him.  _ It’s never beautiful and freeing when Viktor is stuck in the rain. It’s never just drizzling onto him like it’s a blessing from the sky. It’s more of a curse, wind howling as the bullets rained down from the heavens as though he had angered the clouds somehow. 

Maybe he had cursed the heavens in his younger years, when love and life were just a dream beyond the ice and he  _ needed _ gold in order to feel human. Maybe he was never going to feel the healing energy that the rain held or perhaps, it was just that he loved Yuuri so much that he saw the angelic tendencies of the rain that the man loved so much. 

Maybe it was the sight of Yuuri arching his back, head dipped back in a gorgeous curve as the rain fell outside. Maybe the tittering of the rain against the window gave their lovemaking a soundtrack, featuring Yuuri’s holy moans that made the rain so powerful. 

Maybe it wasn’t the rain itself but the power of Yuuri’s beauty gave it. 

But he still hated it. 

He hated how slick the roads would get after a downpour. 

He hated how the puddles on the side of the road loomed dangerous near the tires of the cars. 

He hated how drivers don’t pay attention. 

He hated how Yuuri was distracted by the rain falling on the windshield. 

He hated that sometimes the best a driver could do is to grit their teeth and hope for the best. 

He hated, oh he  _ hated _ , that it had to be Yuuri’s car. 

He hated that it took an ambulance 15 minutes to get to the scene. 

He hated that Yuuri’s beloved rain was falling on him as it washed the blood across the asphalt. 

He hated the phone call and the complete  _ numbness _ that came with it. 

He hated waiting for three days for the love of his life to wake up, unsure if he was going to make it or if he would have to make a decision. 

He hated watching Yuuri open his eyes and not seeing the familiar shine of recognition. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” 

  
  
  


Viktor hated the rain but most of all, he hated what the rain took from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> oops i know that was sad im sorry! I promise more floof is coming in the coming week! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Also if you want, you can buy me a Kofi! ko-fi.com/netsirhc ♡


End file.
